Heart of Bokuto Chapter 4 : Assurance Required
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Life in Bokuto Station just isin't the same anymore. Taking a mind of its own, Bokuto PD decides to play big-bro with unusual means. This could only mean one thing : Life of our dear Bokuto gang has just gotten even more complicated.


Heart of Bokuto Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my works. You're Under Arrest characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima and Co. Everything below is purely fictional, any similarity is purely coincidental and not intended. Lastly, please don't sure me as I don't have much money.  
  
Chapter 4: Assurance Required  
  
Everything appeared to fall back in place that fateful morning. Our four officers had ample time to sort things out before the arrival of their colleagues. Aside from the sudden return of Senior Officer Tokairin, everything else is to be kept under wraps lest Yoriko decides to make mountains out of molehills. Now, it is time to execute Operation Fake Silencer. Name courtesy of Tsujimoto Natsumi.  
  
[Bokuto Memory Archive, Rewind 30 minutes, Conference Room]  
  
Miyuki, Natsumi, Nakajima and Tokairin were present for their 'mission assignment', as Miyuki insisted. Time is at the essence and they know that they must act now or all will be lost. Or more precisely, lost in a tidal wave of gossip. The price for failure is something they could not afford. As usual, Miyuki started off first.  
  
"Before we get down to business, let me settle some unfinished matters. Natsumi, put that bowl of noodles away."  
  
Slurp, slurp "What?! Are you denying me the right to nutrition? This is outrageous!"  
  
Death glare "Oh all right, all right! Stop that already. Noodles down, happy?"  
  
Crunch, crunch Recharging Death glare  
  
"Uh, Tokairin-san, I believe it would be in your best interest to keep those prawn crackers away. Right, Miyuki.uh.Kobayakawa?"  
  
Not wanting to deal with E. Miyuki, Shoji gladly complied.  
  
"Good. Oh, Nakajima-kun. Call me whatever you like outside. Here, it is strictly 'Kobayakawa' and nothing else. Clear enough?"  
  
"Crystal." In his mind, Ken was pondering the cause for the sudden change in his sweetheart's behavior. He remembered her as being so sweet and friendly, now his eyes tell him that she has turned into a cold tyrant. 'Must be that time of the month' was the only reason that he thought was possible. Subject closed until due time is over.  
  
"Right! Now back to our crisis. As it stands, we are in a compromised situation. Let me point out a few circumstantial evidence against us. First, we are at the station without our usual vehicles. That shows that we must have been here for the entire night because of the terrible storm. Secondly, Kachou had followed Nakajima and me for the duration of our outing last night. An attempted armed robbery ended us up here. He knows that we were unable to return for the same reason as before."  
  
Before she could continue, Natsumi raised her hand. Something is bothering her.  
  
"Outing with Nakajima? Please elaborate."  
  
"Denied. Classified material. Same warning goes to Nakajima as well. Now as I was saying."  
  
"Attempted armed robbery. Details please."  
  
This time it was Shoji who interrupted Miyuki, who was already beginning to smile quite dangerously. She needs to show these impudent jokers that she meant business.  
  
"To anyone who wants to know what happened last night, I will be especially generous by giving you a demonstration of the robbery. Only thing is, live ammo will be used AND it wouldn't be labeled 'Attempted' anymore. Any more questions?"  
  
Not wanting to inquire further for the sake of self-preservation, the duo shook their heads.  
  
"Now, we need to formulate a plan of action. Any good suggestions to save our dignity would be evaluated. Take a moment to calm down and think, then speak up."  
  
The other three nodded in compliance. Natsumi secretly stole a glance at Shoji; he winked back slightly as a response. For Nakajima, eying his girl didn't have to be so secretive. He felt that it is important to respect the speaker by staring deeply into her beautiful eyes, getting lost in her, drowning in her ravishing beauty. In other words, he was gawking like an idiot but didn't appear to do so in his protective shades.  
  
"Then, I suggest that we stay away from Kachou and Yoriko whenever possible but maintain a friendly distance so as to not arouse suspicion. How about it?"  
  
"Ah, Tokairin-san. Your idea is indeed commendable. But I can tell, that from your absence for such a long period, you seem to forget one slight detail. Natsumi, explain."  
  
Sigh "Alright. You see, Shoji-kun, those two people you had just mentioned possess a highly refined sixth sense. Only problem is, that ability is only good for smelling out rumors and potential gossips. We don't go to them, THEY come to us."  
  
Nakajima had been thinking so hard that he is getting brain-cramps. He must show that he is worth his salt. Especially when it comes to Kobayakawa. A light bulb suddenly popped out in the subconscious part of his mind.  
  
"How about a diversion?"  
  
[Error: Sudden end of Archive. Back to present time]  
  
Our two couples had freshened up, cleaned up and tidied up whatever incriminating evidence against them. Nothing was out of place, save for the sudden disappearance of a whole week's supply of snacks. They decided that the main cover-up story for them to stay behind was to await Shoji's return, which turned into an early celebration.  
  
As for Kachou, they have an effective counter-measure against him. It's all thanks to the 'search for heat' the previous night that Nakajima would stumble across some photos belonging to Kachou. Now these photos were of such sensitivity that they were sure that even Kachou would see things their way. It's not really like them to give up good material like this but Miyuki can be very 'convincing' at times. They went to look for him to ensure his silence about last night.  
  
Bokuto began to worry. It thought that now that they had confessed to each other, everything would be lovey-dovey all the way. It had hope that there would a wedding or two in the station just like those movies-which-it- had-analyzed-and-synthesized-for-200-times. Sighing, it knew that its job was far from over. These folks require more guidance than it thought. It should have seen this coming though, this IS Japan after all. After all these years, Bokuto had no choice but to confront them directly. He couldn't bear to watch another moment of this. Damn, this should've been done earlier.  
  
[Kachou's Quarters, 7.35 a.m.]  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Ken? Ken what?"  
  
"Ken-we-come-in-before-we-smash-the-wooden-contraption-blocking-our- way."  
  
"Point taken. Door's not locked."  
  
Kachou thought that he had grown immune to such 10-sen jokes that he still managed to laugh his guts out just thinking that someone would still attempt that lame joke on him. He was cut short when he saw the laser-eyes pointing at him. Familiar people indeed but their faces were far from being 'normal'. He sensed another storm coming his way.  
  
The four officers entered promptly and quickly latched it shut. They then proceeded to comb the room for hidden cameras. Finding none and making sure that their privacy is intact, they apprehended their intended subject.  
  
"Hey! Just what in the Devil's name is going on here?"  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be recorded and used against you. Do you perfectly understand your rights?" Natsumi always wanted to say that, thanks to her obsession with LAPD Blues.  
  
"My rights?! I don't know what are you guys thinking, but this better be worth it."  
  
Putting a firm hand on his shoulder, Nakajima thought that it is best to talk things through while being seated. That way, Kachou would have no chance of escape. Nodding to Kobayakawa, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Allow me to get to the point. We believe that you should keep everything that you know or assumed about last night to yourself. It is better that way; Nakajima-kun and I need time to adjust to our new level of relationship. To achieve this, we WANT no interference from anyone else, especially you and Yoriko. I am also speaking on behalf of Natsumi and Shoji. We know that you had good intentions but please save your kindness for the needy. Am I understood?"  
  
Feint sob "Oh, I see that my children are all grown up now. Ready to fly the coop so soon? Just don't forget to write once in a while, Ok? BwaHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"What the hell is so FUNNY?!" chorused the four in unison.  
  
"Naive. You guys are too naive that it makes me puke. You expect me to just stay still while the love affairs of the station blooms under my very nose? I am disappointed in all of you. If you guys are really serious about each other, why not just prove it to everyone? Everyone in this station had been following this matter for almost three years and now you are asking them to drop the subject just because you have officially made your move. How selfish can you guys be?"  
  
Shoji had been keeping quiet, but he knows that he must retort that statement. He doesn't mind a little publicity but Miyuki's point is stronger. Clenching his fist, he prepared to speak but was cut off by his girl friend.  
  
"Kachou! We think that Miyuki is right about having one's privacy. First of all, it is none of their damn business whether or not they had been updating themselves for the past three years. I believe that their noses should be kept to themselves and their food, which reminds me."  
  
A collective groan came out of everyone listening. If there's one thing other than Shoji that can never be separated from Tsujimoto Natsumi, it's her food. Hearing her rant about the noodles which was so cruelly denied to her earlier only made their stomachs growl. Nakajima noticed Miyuki was in "that mood" and quickly made a wise decision.  
  
Popping a chocolate bar in her mouth, the room falls silent again. While they have their few precious moments of silence, Shoji was finally able to speak his mind. Before that, he noted down Nakajima's quick method to silence Natsumi should the need arise again.  
  
"Let me finish for her. You see, Kachou, that we already have our hands full trying to balance our workload and personal affairs. We would appreciate it if you and the other officers would leave us in peace so that we can start enjoying our love life. If you persist in your meddling, then we are really going to need forever to tie the knot. Am I right, you two?  
  
However, 'you two' were now busy blushing and avoiding eye contact to answer him. Miyuki was filled with tremendous joy just thinking of that possibility while Nakajima was wondering how divine she would look like in her wedding dress. Kachou was of course grinning with glee while Natsumi was savoring her last inch of chocolate. All this meant only one thing with Tokairin Shoji: sweat drop  
  
{STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!}  
  
The booming voice left everyone shuddering from its high volume. A while later, confusion set in as no one seem to claim responsibility to that statement. No one could've did it, not even the stout figure of Nakajima, noted a blushing Miyuki. Natsumi and Shoji were shaking their heads at one another. Even Kachou was equally dumbstruck for the first time of his life. He was positive that his room was soundproof; that means no speakers or listening devices in it. Who or what was the owner of that voice, he was curious.  
  
"Who's that? Show yourself!"  
  
{Show myself? Ha! Why wouldn't I? You see me every single day of work. Over here, I am everywhere. I would've gladly kept my peace if you people were a few screws tighter.}  
  
"How dare you! How about yourself then? I bet that you are nothing but a coward."  
  
"Tsujimoto is right! Are you a God or something? Stop playing games!"  
  
"Come out now before I yank the ear lobes out of your silly head!"  
  
Natsumi was employing her intimidation techniques again. Both Natsumi and Nakajima looked silly trying to talk to the air. Meanwhile Miyuki and Shoji was busy scanning the room carefully for any clues. Kachou was attending to his 'private files', in fear that their presence might have been compromised. Thankfully, they were still untouched. Whew  
  
Suddenly, the room temperature shot up by 20 degrees or so. Everyone was running around screaming 'Hot! Hot! Hot!' while loosening their clothes. Soon they were down to their last layer of clothing. They couldn't care less about appearance now that their bodies felt like butter in the sun. Bokuto thought that was enough to shake some compliance into them but there will always be 'buts' with Natsumi around.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?! You're pathetic, just pathetic, and a pathetic pervert to boot!"  
  
"NATSUMI!" screamed the other four.  
  
{I have no such intentions! Allow me to show you my sincerity!}  
  
Just as fast as the heat increased, it disappeared without a trace. Our officers knew that things were far from over. Miyuki and Nakajima had a sense of deja'vu when they began trembling. Winter was here. Remembering that they wearing the barest of clothing, the cold became unbearable. Everyone was soon tumbling over each other while trying to get their uniforms back in place. Soon, Miyuki was lying on top of Nakajima while Natsumi was on top of Shoji. Kachou found himself buried under a pile of papers and several 'compromising photos', which he quickly safeguarded before anyone sees it.  
  
With this sudden trauma, Miyuki couldn't help collapsing under stress and began to sniffle slightly. Nakajima supported her physically by wrapping an arm under her shoulder, saying comforting words to calm her nerves. He himself did not fare much better than her but reassuring Kobayakawa was his top priority. Nakajima knew not what to make of this situation, just talking to Kobayakawa and holding her close made him feel much better. The feeling is quite mutual between the two.  
  
Natsumi was actually quite furious and would've turned quite red if it wasn't so cold. She took console in Shoji's enveloping arms, still quivering from the cold. Shoji wasn't really an expert in words, so he chose to rely on the 'hot kiss' method. His partner didn't resist, but instead chose let go of the moment. Shoji could still taste some unfinished chocolate, which had frozen into a thin layer in her mouth. He decided to do some 'spring cleaning' for Natsumi. They both needed comfort in each other.  
  
Kachou came out after resealing all his important documents. He appeared quite flustered that someone could do whatever they like in his precious quarters. Come to think of it, he hadn't given much thought on the identity of this 'pest'. He had checked outside, inside, and practically every odd corner but still couldn't pinpoint the location of the culprit nor its whereabouts. That's strange, only a ghost could've done that. A sudden chill crept up his spine.  
  
The five were seated together, anticipating the next move of their newest threat. It was the best move they could execute. The minutes went by like hours. The imaginary sound of ticking could be heard within their heads, their breathing becoming shallower. It was pure torture, knowing that your enemy could be just beside you, ready to strike anytime. This case is similar to that of a sniper, waiting to kill, but could also be killed anytime by another sniper.  
  
The room temperature was back to normal; in fact it seemed to be adjusted to their comfort. Our officers could only wonder about the true motive of their assailant. Its voice returned, but this time in an apologetic tune:  
  
{People, I hope that you are calm enough. Fore mostly, I intended no harm against you. Secondly, I would like to apologize for that commotion. Thirdly, please try to have an open mind. What I am about to tell you now, could result in a global catastrophe and therefore must not be told to another living soul. Do you read me?}  
  
The group exchanged knowing glances and nodded. Kachou knew that he must take charge to safeguard the interests of his fellow subordinates. He stood up.  
  
"We will meet your mysterious conditions if you tell us what we need to know. Firstly, who or what are you?"  
  
{I am the Heart of Bokuto, ancient guardian of this police station. I have no records of my origin. That means I am unaware of my real purpose. However, I tried to be of some us. My main duty is to maintain proper working conditions for the officers in the station. Other than that, I'm also have life-guard and relation-maintenance properties.}  
  
The five officers took a long time to breath in this sudden revelation. Science and technology was now meaningless to explain this strange phenomenon. Miyuki had an especially hard time to believe the given facts, but still it is the only possible explanation. Nakajima was somewhere in the middle when it comes to the supernatural. He was scared of it but at the same time intrigued by it. The same goes for Kachou, Natsumi and Shoji. Their religious roots run deep within the family. After having no reservations about being in immediate danger, Natsumi proceeded with the second question.  
  
"So basically you're an office-boy, technician, counselor and cupid all in one package, is that right?"  
  
{Well, miss Natsumi, to put it vaguely, yes. Of course when I was first aware of myself, I was pretty much powerless to do anything, so I can only watch the countless number of injuries and deaths, quarrels and breakups. It's like watching a live soap opera but with the constant change of actors. Your cases were unique and naturally warrant interest. That interest turned into determination to set you guys up. I didn't change destiny, but merely acted as a catalyst. Whatever that should've happen will happen, my part in it was to speed up the process. The results of which I'm sure that you have witnessed last night.}  
  
"So you're saying that you were one responsible for all those strange happenings yesterday, most notably the sudden changes of room temperature. Am I right?"  
  
{Quite right, mister Ken. As stated earlier, I have no physical body so I can't act directly. That implies that indirect means are used to achieve my desired objectives. One of them, which I was most profound in, was environment change. Once again, let me apologize for any misconduct in my part.}  
  
"Are you implying that you were watching and manipulating Nakajima and I last night? Who do you think you are?"  
  
{Calm down, miss Miyuki. I had only a small part to play in last night's events. I can only change the outside. The human heart is out of bounds with me. If you people didn't have genuine feelings for each other, no amount of my powers can do anything. Your confession came directly from your heart. Love is not predictable, which is why I can't do anything about it even if I wanted to. This I swear is the whole truth.}  
  
Satisfied with the reply, Miyuki slumped down to the waiting arms of Nakajima. He smiled slightly at her, saying that he loves her deeply from the bottom of his heart. Miyuki smiled back and offered Nakajima a slight peck on the cheek. Nakajima took that as a 'me too' answer. However, Shoji was still curious about some details.  
  
"So, Bokuto-san, were you the one asking me to visit the medical room last night? So that things can start to roll from there?"  
  
{Precisely so, mister Shoji. I found out that you two are more direct with each other. I didn't have to intervene much when it comes to you two. Remember to be honest to miss Natsumi, she needs it as much as you do.}  
  
Shoji gave a slight nod and turned to Natsumi, who was holding on to his hand for comfort. He nuzzled her nose slightly with his own. He couldn't agree more with the given advice. Natsumi is the only light of his life and no other woman could take her place. Natsumi seemed to understand his thoughts as she inched closer to him  
  
It seems that the two couples are getting more comfortable with each other, even under the intent gaze of Kachou. Seeing all the love in the air made him feel young again, reminding him about the days of his prime. However, he knows that they will need a final resolution with the entity before them, the Heart of Bokuto.  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) The author would like to express that that the series went on a bit longer than expected. Originally this should be a 3-part series comprising only the POV of the main character.  
  
2) The author would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Confusion over vague terms is also deeply regretted. Sumimasen deshita!  
  
3) The author would like to state that OOCness is rampant in this chapter but it was meant to slap in the humor component of this chapter. Gomen to all Miyuki fans.  
  
4) I think the next and hopefully last chapter would be a little serious. The author personally can't stand dark fics but nevertheless you can't expect too much humor to spoil the finale of this series.  
  
6) Once again, all form of typed-feedback is welcomed. Good or Bad. Just be gentle on the server. Here: [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
5) Our officers have finally made contact with our protagonist. What fate awaits the Heart of Bokuto as well as our endeared officers? Find out soon! 


End file.
